


words are unnecessary.

by Seerofscratch



Series: adios to a normal teenage life [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, F/M, God Tier (Homestuck), Hyperthymesia, M/M, Mental Disorders, Savant Syndrome, Unrequited Crush, Zombie Apocalypse, eventual zombiestuck, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerofscratch/pseuds/Seerofscratch
Summary: dave asks john out,he refusess,he's already got a boyfreindjohn has his sights on a certain computer programming bi-specacled nerd.latula ended her relation ship with mutina two years ago,she had promised herslef she would never date anybody again,that is,until a douchy looking kid wearing shades comes to the arcade and ends up with a higher score than her on almost all the games.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/John Egbert, dave strider/john egbert(unrequited), dave strider/latula pyrope
Series: adios to a normal teenage life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773721





	words are unnecessary.

===>Dave: wake up

you are awake jackass, you've been awake for over an hour thinking on how you will confess to john, this is so not a bro to bro thing to do, your ganna lay out all of your feelings, you hope nothing bad happens like him rejecting you, that would be preposterous though, you know for a fact john loves you just as much as you love him, you just....need to say it? maybe then you'll both be on the same page, maybe he'll even peck your cheek or something, the idea kinda makes you blush a little, honestly you've been planning this for weeks, if he happens to reject you well you don't even know what you'll do, what state you'll be in, you've loved him since you first came into contact with him when you were ten, it was online but still.

you fidget around like a nervous reck, mainly because you are one, you and john had agreed to meet up at a pretty big arcade just downtown, the sgrubs and carapacians, apparently its the name of some war that happened like hundreds of millennia ago, anyway, you have like a half hour before your supposed to be there so you've just been pacing like an idiot the entire time, you made sure not to dress to nice as your going to an arcade not to a fancy ball, but you think you might be dressed better than what's necessary, you combed your hair which you rarely do, you actually shaved a bit and trimmed some of your hair, your wearing contacts now to, blue colored ones, your true eyes are a no go for showing people.

you wait impatiently for the time to come when you have to step out that door and confess to john, you briefly wonder if he might be planning the same thing or not, most likely not but you never know, eventually the clock does strike the time and you have to leave, ok lets get this over with.

"no"

wh.......

wh......just like that, he didn't even pretend to think about it he just like.....wh...you weren't expecting him to say anything that fast, you kinda just stand there feeling like the worlds biggest idiot, eventually you just walk away drifting in and out of crowds as you walk, you make your way over to a concession stand and order a bunch of junk food, right when you sit down you remember rose is also somewhere here, you really don't want to talk to her right now but you know she'll find you somehow, she always does, for right now you'll just bide your time, you begin to eat a bag of random chips you got, huh, Doritos, how lucky, fucking love Doritos.

it isn't long before rose finds you.

"Dave, hey, you ok Dave?"

you hate that she always knows what emotional state your in.

"yeah I guess, its just, apparently john already has a boyfriend, now I kinda just feel....useless I guess, maybe that's not the right way to describe it but how else do I?"

"so, I take it you need some time to compose yourself? there is a reason I suggested an arcade you know, just breath and look around, what do you wanna do to take your mind off of it?"

you look around, plenty of game systems and mini sports like games, there's some vr ones down a hall.

"fuck it, why don't we just try to get the highest score on everything here." you can feel yourself smirk a bit, you didn't expect to say something like that tonight, should get your mind off john for right now though, you get up and take roses hand in your own.

"lets go sister dearest." you say in the sweetest yet most challenging voice you can muster.

"yes brother dearest, lets" she smirks, you are so ganna beat her in every game

half an hour later and your right, you've beaten her in every game you've played so far, the next one you go to play is some wizard one, your only playing this one so she can feel good she won at something, don't wanna crush all her spirit now.

"come on rose, have you really been trying your best this entire time, well try harder or I'm ganna leave you in the dust, hell I've gotten all the highest scores, the hell have you got?" you make sure your grin is one of challenge and not one of mocking, you want her to get riled up not punch you.

"ok David, this time I'm not holding back for a single second, your ass is mine strider."

"oh so you do want this ass?" you wiggle your eyebrows suggestively, she makes a face of disgust as she realizes she just doomed herself, you'll never let her live this down

"Jesus David, ewww, no, and we're not talking about this now or ever again."

"that was your fault and you know it." yeah, you've totally won this round of Freudian slip ups staring the strilalondes and their fucked up and complicated minds ,being a genius always comes at a price and your and roses is Freudian slip ups, Freud would be proud as he sits on the brains of the dead in hell or wherever the fuck he ended up, if you had to guess he wasn't the most moral person but then again your not god or some mighty hero from the heavens, no, your just the Dave of guy, and you prefer it to stay that way

"Dave your ranting again." oh really, damn, maybe you should focus on something else and stop acting like an ignoramus maybe play this game like you were going to a second ago.

"your still mumbling." yeah yeah don't get your panties in a twist, I've got this.

you start up your screen and figure out how to play while rose does the same, apparently there's no goal other than destroy everything in your path with magic, easy enough

your done in five minutes, and what do you know, you actually tried losing and still beat rose.

"rose your fucking terrible at video games, maybe I should actually teach you how to play instead of these bullshit challenges, I mean Christ I tried losing that game and I still beat you."

"well sorry if some of us aren't as experienced at this as you my majesty strider."

"rose I know you could have beaten that if you really tried, what's going on."

"nothing I just feel kinda....weird, like someone's watching me."

now that your paying attention you can feel it too, you don't like it one bit, feels like whoever it is wants your head served to them on a platter

"yeah, lets get the fuck out of here, where you wanna go?"

"lets discuss that later, we need to leave now." and she's already has your arm and is pulling you towards the door, well ok then.

you see them leave, you've been following them all day as they've laid waste to your totally rad gamer scores throughout the arcade, your not sure if it was the girl or boy but damn you are pissed, no your not, your as rad as you can be, just watched your life's work be tossed aside by two strangers, that's not a reason at all to be pissed that was totally expected, you might be a little mad at yourself for not trying to defend your score but, the guy, he was.....kinda handsome, you guess, you mean you'd never tell anyone that that's a thought you've ever had, but yeah, you weren't really paying attention till the end there when you realize one of them was beating all your scores, you walk up to the last screen and read the top name "d-stri" if you had to guess based off that it was the gut beating all your scores, well you memorized what he looked like so if you ever see him you'll either punch him or thank him, maybe even both, anyway this arcade no longer holds your legacy time to switch the hangout again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really satisfied with this,didn't really get the characters right I feel but I wanna post this now so I can come back later and edit it.


End file.
